Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =University Denies Award to Jeb Bush= Please Give Jeb Bush An Award Katherine Harris's penis? About yay big. --MC Esteban 21:29, 24 March 2007 (UTC) : Now just a minute - you saying that I can't graduate from High School?Tourskin 04:12, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Jeb shows off his mad Mr. Roboto dance skills. --Careax 16:36, 25 March 2007 (UTC) When I'm president, I'll be gettin' a White House chef who knows how to make them foot-long hotdogs... '--Alethic Logic 21:40, 25 March 2007 (UTC)' "The best thing about Florida is, we got the mamacita like... jou know?" Factbook 17:34, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Uhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Beavis, you suck. The Man in Black 13:51, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =One of the World's Smallest Owls= o rly?--MC Esteban 21:27, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Hugo Chavez displays Venezuela's latest export: the novelty thumb-warmer. --Careax 00:42, 26 March 2007 (UTC) World's largest tumour. The Man in Black 13:51, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =UCLA Bruins Defeat Stephen Colbert's Pick To Win NCAA Tournament= Don't let the cute mascot fool you. These Bruins will kill you. --El Payo 01:33, 25 March 2007 (UTC) GO BRUINS! 'Go Bruins!' is not intended as an endorsement of bears. Bear revolt only 5 years away! What the unsuspecting public don't realize is there's a real bear under that foam costume! --Careax 16:41, 25 March 2007 (UTC) In a surprisingly candid step, UCLA officially change their nickname to the Godless Killing Machines. --Careax 16:41, 25 March 2007 (UTC) I tell ya, I tell ya... even reincarnated as a bear I can't get no respect! Factbook 19:28, 25 March 2007 (UTC) I pledge to choke and allow a team from The Greatest President Ever's favorite state win.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:01, 1 April 2007 (UTC) =Commander of HMS Cornwall in Persian Gulf= Commander Nick Lambert answers questions from the media regarding 15 sailors being held by Iran. "Mr. Bean goes to war" - coming to theaters near you - Summer 2007. '--Alethic Logic 01:52, 26 March 2007 (UTC)' "Well, you see, weee can't doooo anythink until the Queen says sooooo."Tourskin 05:34, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Commander Nick Lambert demonstrates, to journalists, the function of a Poop Deck. --The Man in Black 13:56, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =Alberto Gonzales Answers Questions= "You mention those attorneys one more time and BAM! I'll bust a cap in yo ass bitch!" --Careax 06:57, 27 March 2007 (UTC) "You're fired"Tourskin 05:32, 28 March 2007 (UTC) =Harlequin Looking For Real Men= Marlboro man prepares for balls-enhancement surgery. '--Alethic Logic 15:34, 27 March 2007 (UTC)' Photoshoot for the cover of Harlequin's newest title, Stemming the Rose: The Brokeback Mountain Movie Novel. --MC Esteban™ 10:19, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Ryan Seacrest eagerly greases himself up for another encounter with an unsuspecting cowboy. --Careax 06:45, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =Albino Baby Wallaby= Mutant rabbit flashes its bizarre genitalia. --Careax 06:54, 27 March 2007 (UTC) =A Tree Was Uprooted By Strong Winds in Los Angeles= Internet troll headquarters discovered. '--Alethic Logic 15:32, 30 March 2007 (UTC)' =Two Giant Pandas= If you have sex with your clone, isn't it technically "masturbation"? '--Alethic Logic 00:05, 29 March 2007 (UTC)' You can't spell "panda" without "PDA"! --Kudzu 07:43, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =Philippine President Arroyo With Largest Fruit Shortcake= Four-Square productions introduces sequel "Attack of the Killer Strawberries". '--Alethic Logic 23:57, 28 March 2007 (UTC)' Arroyo knights Stephen Colbert's left nut. '--Alethic Logic 00:03, 29 March 2007 (UTC)' "I hereby dub thee Sir Strawberrylicious." --El Payo 22:58, 1 April 2007 (UTC) =A Female Will Umpire Major League Exhibition Game= ...and when that day comes, we might publish a picture of her on Wikiality.com. --OHeL 09:48, 29 March 2007 (UTC) =2007 Radio and Television Correspondents Association Dinner= "Please tell me I just sat on some chocolate pudding?" --Careax 08:04, 29 March 2007 (UTC) "If looks could kill - oh, if only looks could kill" '--Alethic Logic 02:55, 30 March 2007 (UTC)' "Do I want to stroke your what???" --OHeL 03:12, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Bush "Oh dear God...is she beh..." Nancy: "GUESS WHO!" Tourskin 04:13, 30 March 2007 (UTC) The president fervently hopes that Pelosi will not unleash her terrifying laughter at his ridiculously stupid-looking glasses. --Kudzu 07:45, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Pelosi checks to see if anyone's home. --Careax 07:59, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Now is not a good time for a Fart Joke, Pelosi, I just had chilli--Colberican 09:23, 31 March 2007 (UTC) =Man Watches Tornado Cross Highway= World's dumbest driver. '--Alethic Logic 02:53, 30 March 2007 (UTC)' ...drops off world's dumbest pedestrian...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:54, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::(I love it when we work as a team). =Solar Panels= Al Gore's Liberal Technology pollutes the landscape Tourskin 04:12, 30 March 2007 (UTC) You never know when you might need to fry a really big omelette. --Kudzu 07:48, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =Astronaut Stuck in Space= "Yes, I'm frequently dressed like this... and how did you know I don't have any children?" --OHeL 03:01, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Michelin Man's true identity revealed. '--Alethic Logic 03:02, 30 March 2007 (UTC)' "I think I need to change my diaper!" --Careax 06:00, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =2007 World Pizza Olympics= New flexi-sheetrock proves to be a big flop. --Careax 04:56, 31 March 2007 (UTC) =Singer Bono Receives Honorary Knighthood= Two quid -- that's what I paid for these tea shades Factbook 18:35, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =A Baby Tapir and Its Mother= =A Wildfire Threatens the Hollywood Sign= Gomorrah, you're next! '--Alethic Logic 16:28, 31 March 2007 (UTC)' Next on our Entertainment Hollywood segment: Why we call them "flaming liberals"... Factbook 16:38, 31 March 2007 (UTC) =2007 European Table Tennis Championships=